The bet I lost
by TokyoTeddybear
Summary: In one way or another Jack loses a bet from Tooth and Sandy and the consequences are no short of embarrassing for him and amusing for a certain Pooka in the middle of his busy weeks.*sighs*since this is my first fanfic and all; please excuse my noob level writing skills for this story
1. Chapter 1

Jack never liked losing. He despises the fact that you can even lose at all. As much as possible he tries to steer clear of the loser train and instead tries to ride the chariot of victory with all his winter spirit pride in the view of an audience. Unfortunately Tooth, Sandy and North would rather have it the other way and include Bunnymund (who does not know about Jack's feelings for him) to their schemes. Not even giving a single care if it was almost Easter (Bunnymund's time to shine).

* * *

It was a misty Monday morning in Jack's home (his frozen Lake) with Jack himself sitting on a branch of a tree. A week before Spring would come and also the time before Easter would too. It was exactly those times where North would gather all the guardians to have a meeting that had no particular purpose.

Despite of all the excuses he would make, everyone and even the elves knew that he does this just to get on Bunny's nerves and bicker about how Christmas was ultimately better than Easter. Though, Bunny was not a fan of North's "Meetings" he would still come and along with him a snide comment that was immediately directed at North.

This was one of the main reasons why Jack would come. He would always find himself leaning on his staff and staring at the way Bunny's strong and stable hands that would carefully guide the paintbrush to make those beautifully graceful patterns on the eggs that he would bring to the workshop and how he would wittily and confidently respond to North's rants.

Jack never really knew when this feeling started building inside of him and made him a love struck mess. He just started 'observing' whatever Bunny would do. Like how he would have the habit of forgetting his paintbrushes in certain places here and there (like in North's workshop, in Tooth's feathers or sometimes even stuck in Sandy's dream sand) or when he would leave colorful footprints wherever he walked due to the fact that the paints he had been using sometimes spilled onto his feet without him knowing. But the thing he always observed about Bunny was his accent and the words that would come out of his mouth whether insult or compliment in that deep and rich voice of his.

Oh how he loved when that accent was used on him and whe-

Jack snapped out of his bunny induced thoughts by slapping himself in the face. After which he stood still in the middle of his lake, breathed in and felt the presence of the wind all around.

"Hey wind, can you take me to the Pole?!" he suddenly shouted. The wind complied to his wish and soon sent him soaring out of Burgess and to where North's workshop was.

Though he would feel at ease whenever he would ride the winds he always had this pestering thought that would always resurface every time he tried to block it out:

"_I love Bunny" _Jack thought to himself as his face had a grimaced look written all over it and a mild blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks.

_~ 1 hour later ~_

Jack slowly entered into the Globe Room of the workshop using the opening window that MiM uses to communicate with the guardians and gracefully landed on the marble stone floor. He looked around and saw the usual sights in the workshop, The elves doing random stuff, the Yeti's making toys and one particular Yeti with its face planted on to its working table with a bunch of hand painted toys around it [guess which yeti it is folks ;) ].

The only weird thing that he saw was Tooth with baby tooth fluttering around her whispering to Sandy while both of them sitting on a red velvet couch in the far end of the room with a mischievous smirk on Tooth's face and Sandy's face also morphing into the same expression as their conversation progressed. Jack became curious to what they were talking about that made them oblivious to the world. He started walking to them at a normal pace. Then he started slowing down as he got closer and closer. When he was finally in front of the two fellow guardians he waited for them to notice him. Seconds passed and they were still in their deep conversation, Jack was starting to get tired of their intimate talking time. So he did the most sensible thing he thought of to break the conversation: He gave a not so light tap on their heads.

Sure enough they snapped out of their deadness to the world and turned to glare at whoever had the audacity to hit them on the head. When they saw Jack they stopped mid-glare for a few seconds and Sandy being more sensible of the two was the first one to snap out it and formed a top hat out of his sand and tipped it over his head as his way of saying "hi" to the young guardian which in turn said a simple "hey". Tooth also snapped out of it too and said a sheepish "hello" and a quick sorry for the almost-glare he received.

"So, what were you talking about a while ago?" Jack started.

With that question being asked Sandy started showing images using his dream sand. The first one was the vague image of a Yeti, the next image was a person plucking one of the Yeti's hairs without any reaction from the furry giant and the final image was a trophy.

"Exactly~! We were just talking about this challenge that we made for ourselves" said Tooth in a too enthusiastic voice with the additional nods of Baby Tooth and Sandy.

"By challenge you mean…Pulling out a strand of hair from one of the Yeti's in this workshop **without** getting caught?" Jack asked emphasizing the word "without" and they nodded in reply.

"Man you guys have **got **to be kidding me…that is too easy!"Jack exclaimed.

"It is not! And we're not just getting a strand from any old Yeti; we're getting it from Phil! Let's see you try to get one" Tooth huffed while Sandy nodded in agreement releasing a puff of dream sand from both his ears.

Jack mentally cringed at the thought of trying to get ANYTHING from Phil. Jack couldn't even snatch a cookie crumb from North's disregarded plates more or less get past the security in this place and he was only one Yeti out of the hundreds that could have stopped him.

Though the fact that getting a strand of Phil's hair was worthy to be called mission impossible he didn't want to admit it, after all he had his pride to think about. Also the fact that he had been invisible for 300 years meant that he was already good at these things…right?

"As I said, it's too easy and it'd be such a waste if it finished too fast because of little old me" Jack said nonchalantly as he started walking away from the two guardians.

"You see this guys? He's already chickening out" Tooth said in a smug tone.

Jack frowned as Tooth said this and whipped his head back to the spot where Tooth was folding her arms, head up high with a smirk plastered on her face also catching Sandy silently giggling with an image of a chicken above his head and beside it an arrow that was pointing at Jack.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said I was chickening out? I never chicken out of anything especially if it's that easy of a challenge" Jack quickly stated without thinking much of what he implied.

"So you're saying that you'll do it then?" Tooth asked in an amused tone with arms still folded and one of her eyebrows going up.

"Sure, if it gets you to stop saying that I'm chickening out or maybe if you want to lose that bad "Jack said.

"Well, we can't disagree to that now" Tooth said as she shared a grin with Sandy and Baby Tooth.

"So what's in it for me if I win?" he asked.

"Anything you want" Tooth stated "as long as it's within our power of course" she then added a few seconds later.

"Interesting, so if I do get the strand… I would like to have a week… no maybe a month of both of you letting me eat candy without any of your dental checkups or charade like lectures about how unhealthy candy is for sleeping..." Jack paused relishing the outraged looks that the two guardians and Baby Tooth gave him.

Now, one would say that this kinds of prize isn't even worth objecting to but he chose it because the one thing he knew about these two particular guardians that would bug them the most was the fact that they would be hindered from what they did the best: checking his teeth and monitoring his sleep time.

"Now wouldn't that make a good prize?"Jack finished with a smirk.

"N-now Jack we all know what happens when **you** eat too much candy…right Sandy?" Sandy gave Tooth an urgent nod then pointed above his head where the image of jack in a fidgety state was.

"Yes Sandy, and of course the effect candy has on teeth! Do you even know how long it takes to recover from cavities? And don't get me started on the molars and they're the ones that are the hardest to deal with!"Tooth fanned herself with her hand and gave an exasperated sigh as if the thought of cavities was going to push her in a state of unconsciousness. He even noticed Sandy patting a teary-eyed Baby Tooth on the back with his finger.

"That's all I'm gonna ask from you two but if you can't handle it I underst—"Just as he was about to finish Tooth cut him off.

"Fine" Tooth said in a grumpy voice "but you'll have to sign this first."She motioned with her hand to her right where a golden scroll and quill magically appeared in a puff of smoke.

"So wh—"Yet again he was interrupted by Tooth.

"It's a contract made by Sandy "Sandy gave a wink and Tooth continued "that states that the looser of the said bet shall be bound by the dream sand that is currently magically combined with this contract, so this means that if any of us lose this bet we are expected to face whatever demand the winner has given." she finished.

"So all I have to do is sign and the bets on?"Jack gave a questioning look while asking.

"Simple as that…why do you even need to ask?, you feel like chickening out again?"Tooth asked smirk back on her face.

"Hah! In your tooth-filled dreams" Jack said as he signed on the paper next to Tooth's and Sandy's signatures.

"But wait, you haven't told me what both of your prizes are going to be?" Jack asked.

"No worries Jack, since you became part of this dare me and Sandy are gonna be a tag-team and we'll only ask one thing from you but as I said we didn't expect you to be part of this so we're still in the middle of thinking"Tooth replied.

"Oh and—"she started "**Let our bet begin!**"she shouted.

* * *

_Well, that'll be all for this chapter~ XP_

_I'll continue when I get some feedback and advice from you all O_O_

_So please don't hold anything back that feels like good advice or anything that will correct me of my literary stupidity. _ _


	2. Jack's Loss

_Hi guys~!sorry I made you wait because I'm a bit new here and I had a problem with uploading a new chapter (it almost made me want to pull the hairs out of my scalp!)_

_Moving on, in this 2nd chapter of my story The Bet that I lost you will find that:_

_*this is a new chapter…nuff' said._

* * *

***BEFORE THE DARE***

There were a lot of things Tooth knew about a certain winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost:

a.) His teeth were beautiful

b.) He was drop dead gorgeous

c.) He had the hots for no other than E. Aster Bunnymund

Now obviously choice a and b were the most obvious of these facts. Even Tooth's mini-fairies would agree without delay. But choice C was something she actually had to observe to see it for herself. Not long after she had actually started looking at Jack's peculiar behavior, she also noticed that Sandy was also down-right confused what their youngest guardian was doing too.

That was when their agreement began and with it was a mission. Their goal was simple:

**TO KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH JACK.**

The task may seem easy enough but you cannot believe the sheer amount of meetings she and Sandy did **NOT** miss just to put the pieces together.

But for once her waiting was about to pay off. It was two weeks before Easter where right on schedule North called them for another senseless gathering of theirs. Which was the stage for Bunny's and North's annual "My-Holiday-is-Better-than-Yours-Contest."

Now, you all must be wondering. How did she find out in this normal situation?

Well, it was in this one meeting where she was rapidly losing her patience and sheer willpower to not shout "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" **in a terrifying fit of fury at Jack. When she was about to do just that; an awkward scene was unfolding in front of her, Sandy and Baby Tooth. The only one who wasn't seeing this was North who was bickering about Christmas while facing the globe and completely oblivious to what was happening behind him.

Just by the fireplace, Bunny tripped on a discarded cup of eggnog left by the elves and tumbled toward Jack who was just standing while giving a blank look at the spot where bunny had been before he had tripped.

_"Well that's strange…Jack is never like this" Tooth thought to herself._

When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw that the tall figure of Bunny was on top of the thin and lean body of Jack. Their faces only inches away from each other.

"Crikey, sorry bout' that mate" Bunny said as made himself stand up and proceeded to reach out his hand-like paws for Jack.

"N-no problem" Jack squeaked a blush starting to form on his cheeks. While avoiding eye-contact he grabbed the paw in front of him and hoisted himself up.

_"wait a minute—"Tooth started._

"Ya sure you're fine frostbite? Ya look like you're heatin' up." Bunny said while checking for Jack's temperature by using one his paws to push away the tufts of hair covering Jack's forehead and bumping their foreheads together.

"Th-there's nothing wrong with me I-I'm p-perfectly fine." Jack stuttered as the blush on his cheeks started spreading out and darkening in a deeper hue of red towards the very tips of his ears.

_"You have **GOT** to be kidding me" thought Tooth and smirked to herself as she understood what was going on with the winter spirit._

"C'mon snowflake you can tell me what's wrong…**CRIKEY**—! "Yelped Bunny as an extremely cold gust of wind passed through which made him recoil from Jack.

"I've gotta go and…make it snow in the Philippines" Jack muttered and rocketed himself outside of the workshop with a speed that rivaled Bunny's.

Bunny was about to go after the little snowflake but instead sighed as he lightly tapped his foot on the ground "I wonder what's happenin' to that little bugger" and then travelled back to his Warren.

After the 6'1 Pooka disappeared into his tunnels and as if on cue Sandy and Tooth turned toward each other with devious smiles plastered on their faces.

"well Sandy, since the obvious has been revealed it only means we have one thing to do" Tooth said.

Sandy showed an image of Bunny and Jack together with a heart on top then the image changed into a question mark as if he were saying "get them together?"

"Right you are" she said "but first, let's have some tea **and** eggnog at my place then we'll talk about it afterwards, that okay with you?"

Sandy enthusiastically nodded upon hearing the word "eggnog" and bounded off to Tooth's Palace.

"Hey! wait up!" Tooth exclaimed and darted after Sandy.

North sensed something wrong in the surroundings and turned around only to find that his fellow guardians were nowhere to be seen.

"Petrovich Mussorgsky! Where did everyone go?" His booming voice echoing only to be answered with shrugs by the Yeti's and elves.

***AT PRESENT***

Jack had his doubts about this bet. Not only did Tooth and Sandy not tell him about the consequences of his loss, he also felt like they were scheming against him for some reason but he shrugged that thought away thinking that they were too nice to do such a thing.

His only focus right now was Phil who was signing stacks of papers as tall as the Yeti himself on his worktable and doing other boring stuff that had to do with deadlines. Jack saw this as a golden opportunity for him since Phil would be too busy to notice that he would be taking a strand of hair from him. He slowly floated behind Phil at a respectable distance and started inching towards him.

Jack was right about one thing: Phil was too busy. In fact, if he wasn't this concentrated he would have noticed Jack behind him a long time ago. Jack was actually thankful that Phil had tons of things to do this day.

Tooth on the other hand was on the verge of losing her feathers as she watched Jack starting to grab on to a strand of hair on Phil's back. Even at her view of the situation Jack was already winning the bet.

"WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo…**AHA!**" she exclaimed as an idea surfaced in her mind.

She dragged Sandy with her and flew to Phil at a breakneck pace and went full stop in front of the Yeti.

"Oh hi there Phil~!" she shouted enthusiastically which caught the attention of Phil and Jack who was peering behind him. Jack's eyes seemed to say one thing: "What are you doing?!"

In response, Tooth gave Jack an intimidating glare that could have scared off Pitch himself and a smirk that meant she was up to something. You could say that Jack was genuinely scared of the Tooth Fairy at that time.

"So Phil, seeing that you're busy and all why don't we have a little chat?"Tooth said.

Phil grunted in response which Tooth understood as "why?" and went back to signing.

"Well, it's because we have something interesting to tell you…right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded immediately when he saw Tooth's glare that was directed at him.

"It's about this dare we made with Jack and what we'll make him do if he loses"

Phil stopped writing for a moment, looked at the two guardians with one of his eyebrows raised then started leaning forward showing his curiosity about this topic. Little did he know that Jack was still holding on to the strand that was on Phil's back and was gonna pull until Tooth said the most outrageous thing he'd heard in all of his 300 years as a spirit.

"If he loses we'll make him wear a dress for a certain 6'1 Bunny who **LOVES** Easter~!" Tooth said in a singsong voice.

That statement was enough to make Jack a blushing mess and because of that instead of gently pulling that one strand of hair that would seal away his dignity as a guy forever he gave a harsh yank and pulled out a huge clump of fur from Phil's back.

Phil's reaction was no short of loud.

In fact it was so loud that it made the guardian of Wonder come out of his workroom.

"Vat is with all the screaming eh?"he asked everyone.

Phil grunted with pain as he showed the bald spot on his back then proceeded with pointing at Jack.

"Igor Stravinsky! Why on earth would you do that?! " North exclaimed.

"W-well because…" Jack tried to stutter out his excuse but failed miserably as he thought of the thing Tooth would make him do and how she knew he had a…crush

"He made a bet with us and failed to accomplish it so he'll be doing whatever we want now" Tooth finished for Jack.

"Hmmmm…interesting, so what will Jack be doing then?" North asked with interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh nothing much…just a little dress up for a certain** BUNNY**" Tooth said as she faced Jack with an amused expression on her face.

"Really now? " North asked with increasing interest that was showing through his face "and I assume there will be the taking of pictures…right?"

Sandy formed an image of a huge check mark above his head and nodded with enthusiasm.

"And of course you two would be glad to take pictures and give some to me **and **Phil as a…payment for disturbing us yes?" North said with his hands on his sides and an amused expression on his face while Phil was behind him with what seemed to be a smirk while making gestures of taking pictures while looking at Jack who still looked like a flustered mess.

"I don't see why we can't do just that" Tooth said with a devious expression

"alright then let's get back to work now" North said as he ushered Phil to do some kind of other work and went back to his workroom but not before he gave Jack a wink accompanied by a knowing smile that made Jack blush even more.

"Now then, c'mon Jack let's get you all fixed up for Bunny" Tooth said in a devious tone and turned to face the winter spirit…who wasn't there.

"Wait, where did Jack go?"

* * *

_What to expect in next chapter: Jack knows how to smize, Bunny is surprised and Tooth's inner fan girl will arise O_O _


	3. Fangirls and Eggnog

**OH GAWD…I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update for a while (or a long time) because of school and the fact that I'm the one who's always being chosen as the leader in ALL of the group works and projects. Plus, my brain went into Bitch mode and decided to have a mental shutdown.**

**Anyways~**

**WHAT YOU'LL FIND IN THIS NEW CHAPTER:**

***Tooth being a super scary fangirl**

***Jack fearing for his life**

***Sandy being like a boss and drinking eggnog. (AAAAWWWW YEEAAAH!)**

* * *

Right now, Jack Frost was in for a world of unmanly embarrassment.

Why you ask?

Well, as much as Jack Frost would like to admit he liked being the center of attention he certainly didn't want to go ruin his manly pride.

Whether it be a dare or not.

And that my friends is the vague story of how Jack Frost was currently hiding behind the many mountains of presents in the workshop.

_"What the hell do I do now?"_ He thought to himself _"I can't stay still with this stupid trail of dream sand"_ He tugged the almost tangible strips of sand circling around his ankle. Though it was not giving him any difficulties of walking it would obviously give him away to that scheming hummingbird and silent killer of a golden boy. But even though the dare bugged him a little bit he couldn't help but wonder what Bunny would think of him if he wore a dress. Would he just be weirded out by him or maybe actually like what he was wearing and maybe even call him…..cute?

As Jack explored the different possibilities of Bunny actually liking him he felt his face heat up and redden in a surprisingly dark hue that would have most likely been unexpected of a winter spirit. Though the choice of contemplating on his life was tempting, he instead chose to snap out of his thoughts and proceed with his escape plan.

The moment his foot stepped out of his hiding barricade of presents the familiar beat of fast paced wings had reached his eardrums a second to late and then the world suddenly went upside down.

"Oh there you are Jack ~!" The sickly sweet voice of the tooth fairy who was holding him up by his feet made him cringe despite the fact he was trying to hide his fear.

"Me and Sandy have been looking **EVERYWHERE **for you" Jack then saw the familiar stout little body of the Sandman who was floating in front of him while his staff was tied behind Sandy's back. An annoying smirk was plastered on his face.

_"My chances of flying out of this place have now reached 0%"_ Jack thought to himself in despair.

"And if it weren't for Sandy's dream sand well…..I would have torn apart the workshop~" as soon as those words were drawled out from the tooth fairy's mouth both Jack and Sandy were visibly shuddering from the mental image of a rampaging Tooth.

"We wouldn't want that now wouldn't we~? And seeing as how you're not the lucky one here….." Tooth flung jack into an upright position in midair and saved the sprite from falling painfully to the floor by grabbing his collar and then proceeded to give him the most bone-chillingly intense glare that would have scared the Boogeyman into oblivion and beyond.

"I would suggest that you suck it up like a man or we'll see how manly you squeal after I'm done with you." The amount of venom in those words was enough to make the Guardian of fun to yelp out in fear and hysterically babble out:

"OKAYI'LLDOITPLEASEDON'TKILLMEOHSWEETMANNYPLEASEPL EASEPLEA—"

"ENOUGH!" Jack shut up and watched as the scary expression of Tooth in fangirl mode wash away only to be replaced by her usual happy and chipper self.

_"What the—?"_ thought to himself in disbelief.

"I knew you'd come around one way or another~" Jack flinched as Tooth started hugging him by his side "And here I thought that I'd have to use a little **FORCE **just to make you wear the dress I spent **WEEKS** to pick out"

Just as Tooth was about to drag Jack into her guest room in the Workshop to prep him in his dress for Bunny the familiar tune of little bells made the now sated Tooth look at where Sandy was standing and asked "Is there something you need Sandy?" Tooth said while raising her eyebrow.

Sandy formed a slightly large cup made out of dreamsand and made an act of chugging it down.

Tooth heaved a frustrated sigh as she looked back to the little golden man in front of her and said "You know I can't let you do that."

Sandy puffed out a silent huff and then proceeded crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side with a pout on his face.

"You've been drinking eggnog for three days straight and that's not healthy"

Sandy proceeded to go down on his knees on thin air and clasped his hands together as if in prayer with the biggest puppy dog eyes to go with the pleading act.

"….that may have worked for years but I'm not falling for that again this time" Tooth said with a proudly defiant tone in her voice.

The little golden man's head and shoulders slumped down in utter sadness as he slowly floated away. Then suddenly his head shot up and he did the most last resort thing he could think of.

H e turned his body to Jack and Tooth's direction and then raised his pointer finger up with a hopeful expression on his face as if he were saying: "Just one cup?"

Tooth stayed silent as she pondered on Sandy's question and then decided that Sandy having just one glass of eggnog wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Alright alright, you can have your eggnog—"

The sound of jolly jingling bells echoed across the room and was followed by Sandy pumping his tiny fist victoriously in the air.

"**BUT! **Only if you have somebody to watch over you" Sandy only nodded enthusiastically in response and not really giving a damn about somebody watching over him as long as he could drink his eggnog.

"You know I could—"Jack started.

Glare from Tooth.

"Never mind" Jack said as he ducked his head facing away from the queen of the Tooth Faeries.

Tooth smiled again and called out to Helga one of North's personal Housekeeper/Personal Cook

"Helga, can you accompany Sandy to the kitchen and make sure he gets his **ONE **cup of eggnog please?"

Helga gave a friendly grunt and trailed behind a now strutting Sandman towards the kitchen.

"Well now" Tooth settled Jack down onto the floor and then patted down the creases on his hoodie which Jack thought as disturbing "Now, since all of this eggnog business is settled…..let's get you all dolled up" The creepy overly sweet smile found its way on Tooth's face again and made him visibly shudder.

"W-wait a second Tooth!"Jack hastily said as she was dragging him by his wrist to her guestroom.

"What is it this time Jack?"An annoyed tone was starting to creep up in Tooth's voice.

"W-well it's not like I'm going to object to you now or anything bu—"

"That's good to hear" she said with a look of approval.

"It's just that…well….." Jack bit his lip as a noticeable blush was creeping to his cheeks.

Tooth raised her eyebrow in curiosity "It's just that what Jack?"

"About the dress you see and…."the blush was already reaching his ears now.

_Ooooh _Tooth thought as realization dawned on her and the look of realization that she had turned into a deviant smirk as she said:

"You wanna know what you'll be wearing for Bunny don't you?" she snickered out the words and watched as Jack's cheeks and ears were now tainted with a deep crimson red blush.

"Y-yes" Jack meekly said as he covered the lower part of his face using the arm that wasn't being gripped by Tooth as they were slowly nearing Tooth's room.

"I didn't make it that provocative if that's what you're worrying about" Tooth chirped out in a chipper voice.

Jack sighed in relief and felt the raging blush on his face vanish.

_"Thank Manny"_ he thought to himself.

"We're here!"Tooth said enthusiastically as she and Jack halted in front of a door with a tooth carved into it.

"How original" he muttered sarcastically.

"What was that sweet tooth?" Tooth turned her confused gaze upon Jack.

"Nothing" he hastily said.

"If you say so…." Tooth said while giving him a skeptical glance as she opened the door to her room.

As soon as Tooth flipped on the switch to the lights Jack was already staring in awe at her room.

If there was one thing you could say about Tooth's room it would be the word "Grand". It looked like somebody had stolen a Royal Arabian tent complete with all the colorfully expensive furniture, awnings, decorations, food and silverware and crammed it inside this behemoth of a room with success because it looked absolutely….

"Awesome" Jack whispered as he marveled the sight of the room.

"Aww Thank you Jack~"

Now it made perfect sense to Jack to why North was taking such long time to finish his room. The amount of magic North probably had to use to make this room must have been a lot.

"Now then, since you're done gawking at my room let's get you a peek of your dress" Tooth said as she gestured towards the curtain beside her bed that was hiding Jack's doom.

Jack only nodded in response and did not escape because of the fact that Tooth had magically locked her room crossing out any means of escape Jack had thought of.

"Alright" Tooth gripped the side of the curtain with excitement on her face "One…..Two…Three!"

As soon as Jack saw what had been behind the curtain his face had turned as red as a tomato and then he shouted with an embarrassed tone in his voice:

"You said it wasn't provocative!"

Tooth only smirked.

* * *

**WELP~ thank God that chapter's done and let me say again that I am deeply sorry for those that have been waiting in vain for this to be updated.**

**Finally! On the next chapter….there will be:**

***Jack in a dress and acting like a blushing mess (hey! that rhymed~!)**

***Bunny is a smooth flirter (hence Jack being a blushing mess)**

***Tooth fangirling like crazy with her mini faeries**

***Phil and North taking pictures**

***Helga serving eggnog**

***Sandy Drinking eggnog like a boss**


End file.
